


Vessel

by STsuki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Conflict Resolution, Dorks in Love, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Misunderstandings, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 23:10:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12970467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STsuki/pseuds/STsuki
Summary: Dean sabe que Castiel es un Ángel, pero es raro e incómodo relacionarse con él, en su nueva apariencia femenina y compacta.Sam.Sam... solo esta disfrutando en silencio de su sufrimiento.





	Vessel

**Author's Note:**

> Con buena onda para el grupo de facebook Destiel Español (Supernatural) :D

_—Oh, Dean… Piénsalo. Yo sobreviviré, pero Castiel… Castiel será solo una mancha en la pared._

Dean maldijo interiormente, aun con la cabeza zumbando y la mano demasiado cerca del sigilo para desterrar a ese hijo de perra. La vida no dejaba de avanzar y los ángeles seguían siendo unos malditos asnos infelices, eran un puto dolor en su trasero y peores que muchos de los monstruos con los que tenía que lidiar todo el tiempo.

Lentamente bajo la mano y miro a Castiel, sus ojos estaban resignados, y su propia mano se alejo más del sigilo en la pared, siempre dispuesto a hacer todo para salvarlo cuando el que estaba en peligro era él.

—Buen muchacho —susurro Ishim con un siseo espeluznante, antes de que un destello opaco lo lanzara contra la pared, y a Dean lo empujara justo contra el símbolo.

Ishim grito y exploto en una voluta de luz brillante antes de que Dean se arrastrara apresurado lejos de la pared.

—¡¡Cas!!

Mierda, hijo de puta. ¿Qué había hecho?

La espada de ángel rodó por el suelo al ponerse de pie y una oleada de alivio sin adulterar lo recorrió de los pies a la cabeza al ver a Castiel, un poco más desaliñado que antes, pero justo ahí, en la misma habitación que el.

—¡Cas!

Corrió a su lado y lo coloco con cuidado en una posición menos incomoda, aun estaba sangrando pero no parecía haber más daño. Lo sacudió un poco y sus entrañas se retorcieron al no obtener ninguna reacción de su parte.

—¿Cas?

Lo sacudió más fuerte y toco su rostro de manera tentativa. Frío. Inmóvil y no respiraba.

—Cas, despierta hombre. Cas… Vamos… Cas…

—¿¡Dean!?

Sam entro derrapando con Lily a cuestas y Dean los miro sin saber que mierda acababa de ocurrir.

***

Lily los había seguido hasta su motel, con Ishim flotando por ahí en la nada y sin saber qué rayos le había pasado a Castiel, la alerta por el momento había disminuido, mucho más cuando Lily les dijo que no estaba muerto aunque determinar que era exactamente lo que había ocurrido necesitaba de un sitio mucho más privado.

Así que ahí estaba, murmurando extraños canticos enoquianos alrededor de Castiel de un modo más que espeluznante, si por Dean fuera no estarían ni en la misma habitación, pero Sam parecía confiar en ella y en realidad parecía dispuesta a saber qué rayos había sucedido.

El cantico se detuvo abruptamente y Lily respiro profundo, abrió su ojo visible y luego frunció el ceño.

—No está muerto.

—¿Y entonces qué rayos pasa?

Dean sentía un peso menos encima, pero Castiel no estaba despertando.

—No está, Castiel no está más en su recipiente y además esta sellado.

—¿Sellado? ¿Qué significa eso? —pregunto Sam inquieto.

—Ningún ángel puede tocarlo o dañarlo, tal vez es una protección contra Ishim. Inteligente y sensata considerando que es un sádico bastardo.

—¿Y a donde fue Cas? —cuestionó Dean sin ocultar un poco la estridencia histérica en su voz.

—No estoy segura, dudo que este muerto, solo… Tal vez fue muy lejos y sin suficiente energía es probable que le esté costando más trabajo regresar.

Dean resoplo exasperado y luego se desplomo en la cama a los pies del cuerpo inerte de Castiel.

—El no lo sabía. —dijo en un suspiro, cortando el silencio extraño y tenso que se había apoderado de la habitación. Sam miro con nerviosismo de Dean a Lily y fue por el licor.

—¿Qué dices?

—Castiel no sabía que tu hija era humana, es un bobo, ingenuo y confiado, que hace estupideces, pero no es malo y nunca habría permitido que Ishim o cualquiera dañara a tu hija si hubiese sabido la verdad. E iba a darle su merecido a ese bastardo si no hubiera gastado tanta energía en curar al imbécil para empezar.

Lily parecía confundida y molesta, aun desconfiada, pero miro el recipiente vacío de Castiel con cautelosa duda, ya no más ira asesina, por el momento.

—Y si sirve de algo, si no fuera por Cas, los ángeles nunca hubieran caído —explicó Dean encogiéndose de hombros al aceptar el vaso que Sam acababa de extenderle.

Las cejas de Lily se arquearon y acepto el vaso de licor de Sam con curiosidad.

—¿Cémo exactamente conociste a Castiel? ¿Te saco del infierno o algo así?

Dean rodo los ojos y Sam resoplo una risa burlona. Lily detuvo el vaso antes de que tocara sus labios y lo observo con los ojos bien abiertos.

—En sus palabras: él me salvo de la perdición.

—Y le dejo tatuada la carne, porque ellos tienen un _vínculo profundo._

—¡Sammy!

Sam ignoro el berrinche de Dean y tiro de una silla  para sentarse en el espacio que dejaban ambas camas, sonriendo con cariño exasperado al recipiente vacío de Castiel.

—A lo que voy es que puedo imaginar tu primera impresión con él. Rígido, confundido y un soldado maravilloso y perfecto. Al principio fue así para nosotros también.

—Era muy bonita en realidad, elegante y refinada, parecía tan orgullosa de su labor y tan satisfecha de complacer la causa de Ishim. Era honesta en su conducción y expresiva, pero no lucía como una puta asesina al igual que Mirabel.

—Espera, espera ¿Ella?

Dean la miro confundido mientras Lily bebía y hacía un gesto simple con la mano.

—Sin género, los ángeles no lo tienen. Cuando yo conocí a Castiel su recipiente era una mujer. Así que ¿Ustedes qué? ¿Le enseñaron a pecar?

Dean hizo una mueca, Castiel había dicho lo mismo sobre el recipiente de Benjamín, y la preocupación sobre su paradero había vuelto de nuevo.

—Algo así, el libre albedrío se supone que lo es. ¿No? —acotó Sam un poco culpable.

—¿Cas una chica? Sammy sería tan raro, como una Claire diminuta.  Creo que prefiero a este Cas —dijo Dean palmeando una pierna de Castiel. Sam golpeo a Dean y Lily esbozo una sonrisa maternal y exasperada.

—Lo siento por mi hermano es un idiota, y bueno Cas es diferente de todos los ángeles con los que nos hemos topado, con mayor propensión a la humanidad de lo que a sus hermanos les gustaría.

—Me di cuenta la primera vez que lo vi. Cuando lo encontré hace unos días, dude un momento de si era Castiel. Sé que seguramente ya lo saben, pero no hay suficiente ángel en él como solía haber, sus alas…

Lily bebió de golpe lo último en su vaso y lo extendió a Sam.

—Eran tan grandes, preciosas y brillantes. Y ahora hay tantos hilos deshilachados en el sitio que ocupaban. Así que puedo sentir mi ira menguar solo un poco, al pensar que el ángel que termino con sus alas así, era el único lo suficientemente compasivo como para haberme reconocido al verme. Benjamín no pudo ubicar mi cara, ni siquiera supo porque lo mate.

—Bueno, eso es jodido, pero en realidad no es extraño viniendo de ellos —dijo Dean girando el licor en su vaso, luciendo inseguro y torpe—. Sé que esto será una mierda pero ya que sabes tanto sobre los ángeles y sus trucos ¿Tienes alguna sugerencia para encontrarlo?

—Invocándolo, sus reservas no deben ser suficientes para que se cubra como Ishim, tal vez funcione.

Sam y Dean compartieron una mirada y sonrieron agradecidos.

—Una vez que Cas vuelva, te ayudaremos a cazar a Ishim.

Lily sonrió de forma fea y desagradable y luego le entrego el vaso a Dean.

—Creo que va a tomar un tiempo, Ishim no es tan idiota y puedo cuidarme sola chicos. Voy a terminar el trabajo, si logran traerlo completo, pueden llamarme y esperemos que no tengamos que matarnos antes de que alguno de los dos le ponga las manos encima a Ishim.

Sam asintió y se encargo del contacto y las despedidas antes de que Lily se fuera, Dean se froto el rostro y gimió largamente. Necesitaban volver al bunker deprisa para asegurarse de que Castiel volviera, incluso si era solo para seguir enojados el uno con el otro sobre Billy. Eso era mejor que más espacios vacíos en sus vidas, con mayor razón ahora que no podía dejar de pensar en el tipo de alas que Castiel tenía, y si podía ayudar a restaurar un poco lo que quedaba de ellas, por su causa.

**Author's Note:**

> Hola! gracias por leer :D Kudos y comentarios se agradecen un montón!
> 
> Desde que ví el recipiente femenino de Cas me moría de ganas escribir esta historia, pero no había habido tiempo suficiente, ahora solo estoy editando, así que pronto habrá actu. 
> 
> Para enterarte de las actus y más!! Puedes seguirme en facebook [Sara Manen](https://www.facebook.com/Sara-Manen-410079072717513/)  
> [Si quieres recibir novedades y sorpresas puedes enviarme tu correo electrónico por mensaje para añadirte a mi boletín mensual]  
> Si gustas apoyar mi trabajo puedes invitarme un café ;P en [ Ko-Fi Sara Manen!](https://ko-fi.com/A5071YMT) o comisionarme tus regalos de Navidad *wink, wink* 
> 
> Besines!! Hasta la próxima actu!!


End file.
